


Ya' aburnee

by MissAdler221



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, What Happened in Malta (The Old Guard)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAdler221/pseuds/MissAdler221
Summary: Cosa è successo durante quella fantomatica volta a Malta? La mia versione di questa coppia meravigliosa che di recente è diventata la mia nuova ossessione. Storia composta di due capitoli.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Prima parte

  
_**Questa storia partecipa alla challenge “That time in Malta” indetta dal gruppo Facebook “He's all and he's more”.**_  
  
  
  


[ ](https://postimages.org/)

  
  
  


_**Ya' aburnee** _

  
  
  


_ Vorrei portarti al mare  
Anzi portarti il mare _

  
  
  
  
  
  
Ami guardarlo dormire.  
È qualcosa che ti ha sempre affascinato, anche se non ricordi di averglielo mai detto.  
Ami il modo in cui le sue labbra vibrano appena quando il respiro si fa più pesante, gli spicchi d’ombra che le sue ciglia scure proiettano sulle guance morbidamente scavate, le rughe sulla fronte che diventano più evidenti, come se si impegnasse ad apparire sarcastico perfino nei sogni. È qualcosa che ti ha sempre fatto sorridere.  
Oh, e adori contare i suoi riccioli neri e scarmigliati che affondano nel cuscino, che lo impregnano di lui, di buono, di casa, di qualche posto in cui siete stati insieme. E poi aspettare trepidante quel sorriso sopito che – ne sei certo - prenderà forma non appena aprirà gli occhi e ti troverà lì, e che t'inonderà di luce e calore come il sole che mille anni fa avete visto splendere alto e orgoglioso sui tetti bianchi di Le Kef.  
Eppure, sebbene ami guardarlo dormire, l’istante in cui torna da te, in cui le sue palpebre si sollevano adagio e le sue narici si dilatano impercettibilmente, è quello che in assoluto preferisci. Perché può sembrare sciocco, dopo più di novecento anni, ma l’idea di affrontare anche un solo istante di questa strana e assurda esistenza senza averlo al tuo fianco ti stringe il cuore in una morsa insopportabile.  
  
  
Perfino ora, dopo una notte trascorsa legati a due brande di metallo e torturati come cavie da laboratorio, ti basta voltarti e trovarlo lì, accanto a te, per avvertire una calda scintilla di speranza in fondo all'anima.  
È disteso su quel lettino gelido, il petto cosparso di elettrodi e chiazze di sangue secco a testimoniare ferite che non ci sono più, ma che bruciano ancora nello spirito, esattamente come le tue. Sta dormendo e non puoi incrociare i suoi occhi, ma ti basta sentirlo respirare, vedere il suo petto sollevarsi e riempirsi di vita, per convincerti che andrà tutto bene, che supererete anche questa, insieme, come avete sempre fatto.  
  
Ami guardarlo dormire, ma sei felice che adesso sia sveglio. [1]  
Glielo dici sottovoce. Ed eccolo, quel sorriso, la luce, il calore, la vita stessa di cui ti fa dono in ogni istante, senza mai aspettarsi nulla in cambio.  
“Ho i capelli in disordine?” scherza senza smettere di sorriderti. Ed è così inequivocabilmente da lui, fare lo sbruffone anche nei momenti peggiori solo per fingere che tutto vada bene, che il resto non esista, che ci siate solo tu e lui, in una bolla calda e sicura a mille metri da terra.  
“Spettinati, ma carini” concedi senza pensarci, perché tra voi è così che funziona: niente filtri, niente giri di parole. E lui ora lo è davvero, spettinato e bellissimo. Stai per dirglielo, ma quello che le tue labbra si ritrovano a pronunciare istintivamente è un altro pensiero, qualcosa che forse la tua mente ha appena rincorso in un sogno e che è rimasto lì, in bilico sulla tua fronte, sulla punta della tua lingua.  
“Stavo ripensando a Malta.”  
  
  
Non lo guardi mentre lo dici, ma sai che lui sta guardando te. Puoi percepire i suoi occhi sulla tua pelle, come una carezza vellutata e impalpabile.  
“Quale volta a Malta?”  
Aggrotta la fronte e sai che è completamente lucido adesso, che se potesse si libererebbe di quelle cinghie e ti porterebbe su quell'isola senza nemmeno recuperare gli abiti che vi hanno strappato di dosso. Perché Malta è sempre stata il vostro posto, lo è diventato quando ancora non sapevate che ne avreste avuto uno, che ci sareste tornati ogni qualvolta avreste avuto bisogno di tagliare fuori il resto del mondo, di ricordare che l'universo non è fatto solo di brutture e crudeltà, che l'amore è sempre un valido motivo per continuare a combattere, per nutrire speranza anche quando sembra svanire sotto il peso degli errori umani.  
Malta custodisce la testimonianza di chi eravate un tempo, quando ancora riuscivate a distinguere dove finivi tu e iniziava lui, e vi sentivate ancora fragili ed effimeri nonostante foste destinati a resistere all'acciaio delle spade e allo sfacelo del tempo.  
Vi siete rifugiati su quell'isola quando non sapevate dove altro andare, anime smarrite, guerrieri sconfitti, disertori senza più una fazione a cui appartenere, né un vero nemico da combattere, a domandarvi se il Dio per cui l'avevate fatto tanto a lungo fosse davvero quello che vi avevano da sempre insegnato a temere. [2]  
  
  
A Malta vi siete innamorati.  
O forse era accaduto molto prima, quando vi eravate trapassati a vicenda con le lame delle vostre spade, esalando insieme l'ultimo respiro e insieme tornando alla vita. Una, due, tre... troppe volte. Era accaduto quando alla fine avevate compreso di essere destinati entrambi a restare, a vivere, a respirare, quando lo avevi visto per la centesima volta aprire gli occhi, gonfiare il petto sotto l’armatura e guardarti come se sapesse esattamente così stessi provando, come se potesse scavarti nell’anima con quei profondi occhi scuri e percepire il suo stesso sgomento.  
Ti eri innamorato già allora, quando per la prima volta ti aveva teso la mano, stipulando una tacita tregua e squadrandoti con un sopracciglio alzato. A Malta però eri riuscito a dirglielo. Sottovoce e senza nemmeno guardarlo, perché sapevi che lui l'aveva già capito, che provava esattamente lo stesso per te e che tuttavia non l’avrebbe mai ammesso per primo. Non era testardaggine od orgoglio, bensì pazienza e rispetto, perché ad esternare i sentimenti tu non eri mai stato bravo e lui doveva averlo capito, con quella capacità sorprendente che possedeva, di leggerti dentro molto meglio di te stesso.  
Stoicamente aveva atteso che fossi pronto, e avrebbe continuato a farlo anche se ci fossero voluti mesi, anni, un secolo che a quel tempo non sapevate di avere a disposizione. Proprio lui, che da allora non aveva mai smesso di sfoggiare il suo amore come un vessillo nel pieno di un’interminabile battaglia, proprio lui che non nasconde mai nulla, che non ha paura di mostrare i sentimenti, si era ostinato a pretendere da te una resa, un'ammissione, una capitolazione in piena regola. E tu lo sapevi, che non appena gliel'avresti concessa sarebbe stato tuo, completamente tuo, come tu saresti stato suo, in ogni parte di te, finché avresti avuto vita.  
Era stato proprio a Malta che ti aveva baciato per la prima volta, subito dopo la tua sofferta dichiarazione, facendo crollare tutte le tue convinzioni, tutte le tue difese, disarmandoti di ogni remora, spogliandoti di trent'anni di rigida e timorata educazione cristiana cuciti a doppio filo sulla tua pelle.  
Ti aveva baciato e ogni dubbio era svanito, perché avevi avuto la conferma che Dio esisteva davvero e che non era neanche lontanamente quello che ti avevano fatto credere per tutta la vita. Dio non era selettore di anime, giustiziere impietoso, entità distante e sovrumana, bensì amore puro e sconfinato. E all'improvviso lo percepivi nella brezza appiccicosa di salsedine che vi spettinava i capelli, in quel primo bacio dato con gli occhi socchiusi e il cuore impazzito. Lo percepivi nelle labbra trepide di Yusuf, nelle sue mani gentili, nel suo respiro traboccante di vita. Quel Dio che a lungo avevi temuto e frainteso, nella sua infinita bontà, ti aveva condotto a lui, mostrandoti l'amore più puro in una surrealtà fatta d'odio e d'umani paradossi.  
  
  
Malta era stata a lungo il vostro avamposto, la vostra base, la vostra meta. Era stata rifugio e terra promessa, luogo di dolci e interminabili giorni di volontario esilio.  
Il popolo fenicio ci aveva visto lungo e non poteva scegliere nome migliore per quel paradiso terrestre. [3]  
Eravate tornati così tante volte... avevate combattuto ma anche sperimentato la felicità più travolgente, su quelle sponde, tanto che resistere al suo richiamo continua a risultarvi tuttora impossibile.  
E ora che lo guardi, completamente rapito dai suoi occhi, sorridendogli in quel modo che solo lui conosce, ora che la sua mente si connette con la tua, sincronizzando anche i ricordi, hai la certezza che ti abbia capito perfettamente e sai che ci sta pensando anche lui.  
I vostri momenti a Malta sono stati tutti speciali, sempre diversi e indimenticabili, ma sapete entrambi che uno in particolare vi ha unito oltre ogni misura.  
  
  
“Oh... _quella_ volta a Malta...”  
  
  


[ ](https://postimages.org/)

  
  
  
  
Era il 1986, l'anno della Cometa di Halley, dei missili libici su Lampedusa, del vino all'etanolo e di Chernobyl. [4]  
I primi mesi erano stati frenetici e vi avevano sballottato in giro per l'Europa insieme a Andy e Booker, la maggior parte del tempo in zone diverse, divisi per risultare più efficienti, sofferenti come un unico corpo diviso a metà.  
Fare del bene era sempre stato il vostro lavoro, la vostra eterna missione, e sapevate tutti e quattro che non avreste mai smesso di combattere per l'umanità, perché era il vostro scopo più alto e di sicuro la cosa giusta da fare. [5] Te lo ripetevi come un mantra, mentre il cuore ti si stringeva nel petto e gli occhi bruciavano di fumo e lacrime trattenute. Eppure tutte le tue onorevoli intenzioni, il tuo codice cavalleresco, la tua filantropia cristiana, tutto quello che avrebbe dovuto spingerti e motivarti andava in frantumi sotto il peso della sua lontananza.  
Probabilmente, se ti fossero mancati anche quei rari momenti insieme, quelle occhiate fugaci e le notti nella stessa stanza, saresti completamente impazzito, perché senza averlo costantemente al tuo fianco non potresti sopportare le brutture del mondo, il dolore, la morte. Senza di lui non potresti sopportare neanche la vita.  
E in quei mesi confusi, più tempo trascorrevi senza poterlo toccare, più ti sentivi inutile, lento, inefficiente.  
Lo incrociavi di sfuggita ma non riuscivi nemmeno a sfiorargli un lembo della camicia, a far coincidere i vostri sguardi, a restare da solo con lui il tempo necessario a chiamarlo col suo vero nome e sentirlo fare altrettanto. [6]  
Il 1986 era iniziato con le peggiori premesse, ma settembre stava portando con sé una brezza carica di speranza e un rinfrescante senso di rinascita.  
  
  
Cinque mesi possono sembrare un battito di ciglia, per chi ha già vissuto mille anni, ma per voi due, che eravate sempre stati un'unica realtà, che coesistevate sotto la stessa pelle e respiravate all'unisono, quell'allontanamento forzato era stato come un'amputazione fisica, una pena da scontare senza colpa, sentendosi morire pur senza poterlo fare davvero, eppure infine era giunto il momento che tanto avevate atteso, quello che vi aveva spinto a stringere i denti, a sopportare e aspettare nonostante tutto.  
  
  
“Ti sei dimenticato come si fa?” aveva scherzato Joe sottovoce, mentre stavate ancora sorvolando lo stivale italiano su un aereo di linea, con nuovi documenti falsi e le spade segretamente imbarcate nella stiva. Solo allora avevi realizzato che in quei cinque mesi non eravate mai stati soli nella stessa stanza, ma che di lì a poco avresti potuto avere tutto ciò di cui la sua assenza ti aveva privato e che ti eri ritrovato a desiderare con un'avidità che non sospettavi ti appartenesse.  
L'aveva detto fissandoti le labbra e sorridendo in quel modo sghembo e provocante che ti era mancato da impazzire, ma non ti aveva ancora sfiorato, nemmeno con un dito, perché sebbene lui fosse completamente indifferente alle leggi del pudore che ancora vigevano in quegli anni, rispettava il fatto che tu volessi comunque mantenere una certa discrezione per passare il più possibile inosservati.  
Nel corso dei secoli avevate imparato a pazientare, eppure perfino tu, durante quel viaggio che sembrava non finire mai, avresti mandato all'aria tutte le tue sciocche precauzioni e ti saresti gettato sulle sue labbra come un povero assetato su una pozza d'acqua.  
“Potresti rinfrescarmi la memoria...” ti eri limitato a sussurrare in rimando, evitando il suo sguardo e puntando gli occhi fuori dal piccolo finestrino rotondo, perdendoti nelle sfumature azzurre del Mediterraneo sotto di voi.  
Sapevi che stava ancora sorridendo, potevi percepire i suoi pensieri anche senza guardarlo, perché la maggior parte delle volte erano identici ai tuoi. E quando avevi sentito la punta della sue dita sfiorarti le nocche delicatamente, non eri riuscito a fare a meno di stringere forte il bracciolo della scomoda poltrona di seconda classe, trattenendo il respiro e sorridendo brevemente per nascondere l'impazienza.  
  
  
Negli anni Ottanta le giacche erano sempre più larghe, i capelli sempre più cotonati e i colori esageratamente accesi. Ogni cosa sembrava pervasa da un'energia dinamica e psichedelica; tutto vibrava e pulsava d'innovazione e scoperta. La musica faceva piroettare il tempo a un ritmo nuovo e incalzante, il cinema diveniva cultura di massa e l'ottimismo dilagante, giustificato anche dalle fiorenti opportunità economiche, condizionava la vita di tutti, nonostante gli orrori che quella dannata cometa pareva aver portato con sé agli albori del 1986.  
  
  
“Vuoi fare un tuffo?”  
Te l'aveva chiesto appena atterrati, aspettando di poter recuperare inosservato il borsone con le armi, mentre gli altri passeggeri si disperdevano nella luce dorata del tardo pomeriggio.  
Era una tradizione. Al porto noleggiavate una barca per raggiungere la Grotta Azzurra [7], con le sue suggestive acque verdi e blu che Joe paragonava ogni volta ai tuoi occhi, senza mai preoccuparsi di risultare ripetitivo o banale.  
Avevi detto sì ancor prima che le sue parole si accentassero di una tonalità interrogativa, ostentando la solita aria pacata e vagamente indifferente che usavi da sempre per dissimulare le emozioni da cui venivi travolto. Ovviamente era tutta un'altra storia nell'intimità. Joe ti conosceva meglio di chiunque altro, perfino meglio di te stesso, e sapeva bene come spogliarti di tutto, anche di quella facciata fredda e composta che comunque amava al pari di ogni altro aspetto di te.  
E mentre la piccola barca a motore planava sullo specchio del mare e il vento ti sferzava le guance e spettinava i capelli, già pregustavi il momento in cui i vostri corpi sarebbero stati immersi nell'azzurro del Mediterraneo, pelle contro pelle, incorniciati da quello spettacolare arco di roccia.  
Mentre attraccavate vicino a un piccolo gruppo di scogli piatti, ti eri reso conto che attorno a voi ogni cosa profumava di sole e salsedine, l'aria salmastra era tiepida, appiccicosa e impregnata di un dolciastro sentore metallico, come se gli spettri di guerrieri antichi aleggiassero ancora nell'etere, narrando attraverso i secoli memorie di antiche e sanguinose battaglie. Le stesse che avevate combattuto anche voi.  
Eravate arrivati sul finire del giorno, col sole che affondava lentamente nelle acque calme e silenziose della baia rocciosa, tingendole di cremisi.  
“Sei bellissimo” ti aveva detto guardandoti con la testa china da un lato, mentre ti sfilavi la camicia e la lasciavi cadere a terra, sulla roccia tiepida e salata di quella piccola insenatura.  
Negli ultimi mesi ti eri fatto crescere i capelli più del solito, li portavi con la riga da un lato e un ciuffo sbarazzino che ti ricadeva sulla fronte, ombreggiandoti lo sguardo. Ti sentivi a tuo agio con quelle maglie sformate che ti scendevano morbide sui fianchi e il tuo unico vezzo erano i blue jeans che tanto andavano di moda in quel periodo, e che trovavi estremamente pratici.  
Anche Joe era un amante del denim, ma il chiodo di pelle che gli avevi regalato l'anno prima sembrava di gran lunga il suo indumento preferito. Te ne stavi compiacendo proprio in quel momento, mentre lo adagiava con cura accanto ai pesanti anfibi neri.  
“Anche tu” avevi mormorato mentre i contorni della sua figura sfumavano nella luce del tramonto, “anche tu sei bellissimo.”  
Osservavi ipnotizzato il suo corpo nudo, agile e asciutto, domandandoti all'improvviso come fosse possibile che una visione tanto familiare riuscisse ancora a turbarti in quel modo, a farti galoppare il cuore e a fermarti il respiro esattamente come la prima volta in cui te l'eri trovato davanti agli occhi.  
Joe ti aveva fatto l'occhiolino, poi si era tuffato e tu l'avevi seguito, sussultando a denti stretti per l'acqua sorprendentemente fredda.  
“Vieni qui.”  
Ti aveva tirato a sé, facendo aderire il petto al tuo e carezzandoti la schiena con i palmi delle mani, provocandoti un brivido che ti aveva scosso dalla testa ai piedi, mentre le vostre fronti si posavano l'una sull'altra.  
“Nicolò” l'avevi sentito sussurrare sulle tue labbra, poco prima di baciarle dolcemente.  
Dio, il suo sapore...  
Dopo quasi mille anni avresti dovuto conoscerlo a memoria. Eppure quella volta ti aveva sorpreso come se inspiegabilmente l'avessi dimenticato, scuotendoti di un turbamento che credevi non avresti più sperimentato in tutta la tua lunga vita.  
Avevi percepito calore, morbidezza, desiderio e reverenza. C'era il sole e c'era il mare, in quelle labbra che si prendevano sfacciatamente le tue, senza chiedere un permesso che in realtà gli avevi già concesso molto – moltissimo – tempo prima.  
E se fosse stato per te, nel giro di pochi secondi vi sareste ritrovati uno dentro l'altro, protetti dalla suggestiva penombra della grotta, accarezzati dallo sciabordio ipnotico di quelle piccole onde spumose. Ma Joe è sempre stato un inguaribile romantico, anche quando il sangue gli defluisce completamente dalla testa per concentrarsi altrove.  
Per questo non eri rimasto sorpreso quando delicatamente ti aveva scostato una ciocca bagnata dalla fronte, posandoti un bacio gentile sul piccolo neo accanto alla tua bocca, poi un altro sulla mascella, sul collo, sul lobo dell'orecchio, sussurrando il tuo nome – il tuo vero nome – e ripetendolo sottovoce più e più volte.  
Amavi quando lo faceva, ti sembrava di poter tornare indietro di mille anni, di non sentire addosso il peso dell'immortalità, di essere solamente un ragazzo acerbo e innamorato, aggrappato alla vita come una foglia al ramo di un albero, temendo costantemente anche la più debole folata di vento.  
_Nicolò,_ diceva, _Nicolò,_ ripeteva. _Nicolò... Nicolò... Nicolò..._ Ed era come una preghiera, una di quelle che gli sentivi ripetere da secoli, cinque volte al giorno, con la testa rivolta alla _Qibla_. [8]  
E tu gli avevi preso il viso tra le mani sforzandoti di restare a galla, strusciando i polpastrelli sulla sua barba, baciandolo più in profondità, incapace di trattenerti ancora.  
Era passato troppo tempo, troppe gelide notti senza le sue braccia a stringerti con possessiva tenerezza.  
“Allora non è vero che hai dimenticato come si fa...”  
“E come avrei potuto, se non ho pensato ad altro che a questo?”  
“A baciarmi?”  
Si era allontanato appena e ti aveva squadrato ammiccando, inarcando di nuovo il sopracciglio con quell'aria da incorreggibile sbruffone.  
“A te.”  
“Hai pensato a me?”  
“Sai che è così.”  
Ti eri arreso completamente, perché dopotutto sapevi cosa voleva da te e non avevi alcuna intenzione di perdere altro tempo prezioso negandogliela.  
Joe aspettava che fossi tu a mostrare quello che eri solito trattenere sotto la superficie, quello che la maggior parte delle volte era lui a sbandierare senza riuscire a censurarsi. Proprio come mille anni prima, voleva spogliarti di ogni cosa, spingerti a capitolare, a supplicare, a confessare, per giocare a carte scoperte e affrontarvi alla pari, per poi darti quello che desideravi e che in fondo non vedeva l'ora di elargire. Era il suo modo di sfidarti, di tener testa al tuo contegno, di possederti ancor prima di farlo davvero. E ti eri reso conto già dalla prima volta di non potergli resistere, che in quell'imboscata ti ci lasciavi attirare come una preda fintamente sprovveduta, aspettando con impazienza il momento in cui avresti potuto finalmente arrenderti a lui senza dargli troppa soddisfazione.  
Era un gioco eccitante, che ti mandava letteralmente fuori di testa, e lui l'aveva capito già dal più antico tentativo.  
“Dimmi cos'hai pensato.”  
“Non riesci a immaginarlo?”  
Oh, ci riusciva eccome! Joe ha sempre posseduto una sconfinata immaginazione e non ha mai fatto mistero, con te, di tutto ciò che ne scaturisce.  
E probabilmente trascinarti in quella grotta che odorava di mare per schiacciarti contro una delle sue pareti umide a porose faceva parte del suo minuzioso affresco immaginario, di un segreto capolavoro astratto, dipinto in quei mesi opachi e monocromatici.  
_Wahashtny, Habibi_ ti aveva bisbigliato tra i denti, stringendoti più forte.  
_Aizak_ era stata la tua risposta roca e a malapena comprensibile. [9]  
Poi vi eravate smarriti entrambi, morendo all'unisono mentre il sole si arrendeva al richiamo di quell'orizzonte rosso e accecante, lasciandosi inghiottire completamente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Continua..._  
  
  


[ ](https://postimages.org/)

  
  
  
  
_**Note:**_  


[1] Qui riprendo la scena del film in tutto e per tutto, dialogo incluso.

[2] Mio headcanon secondo cui, dopo aver combattuto a lungo senza riuscire a uccidersi definitivamente, i due stipulano una tregua e si allontanano insieme dalla Terra Santa, finendo col rifugiarsi per un periodo a Malta.

[3] Si suppone che il nome “Malta” derivi dal fenicio _“melet”_ e significhi letteralmente “paradiso”.

[4] [9 febbraio](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/9_febbraio): perielio della [cometa di Halley](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cometa_di_Halley), il 13 marzo la sonda europea Giotto passerà a 565 km dal nucleo fotografando la cometa.  
[17 marzo](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/17_marzo)[Italia](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Italia): si scopre lo [scandalo del vino al metanolo](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scandalo_del_vino_al_metanolo_in_Italia), 23 i morti accertati.  
[16 aprile](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/16_aprile): due missili [vengono lanciati](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Attacco_missilistico_libico_contro_Lampedusa) direzione di Lampedusa da parte dell'[esercito libico](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Esercito_libico).  
26 aprile, [Cernobyl](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C4%8Cernobyl%27),[Ucraina](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ucraina): incidente alla [centrale nucleare](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Centrale_elettronucleare), reattore n. 4 (esplosione non nucleare). Nei giorni seguenti una nube radioattiva contaminerà buona parte dell'[Europa](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Europa).  
Furono necessari 15 giorni per spegnere parte dell'incendio e avviare la costruzione di una struttura di contenimento, chiamata sarcofago e costata circa un miliardo di dollari, per ricoprire poi il reattore distrutto. Intervennero 600.000 tra vigili del fuoco, medici e militari, detti i "liquidatori". Le conseguenze sulla popolazione locale furono molto forti nelle prime fasi dell'incidente. (Fonte: Wikipedia)

[5] Nicky sostiene più volte questo concetto nel film: lui combatte per ciò che crede sia giusto, ha una sua etica e agisce in base a essa.

[6] Indubbiamente, lavorando in incognito, si chiamano con i loro nomi originali solo in privato, o comunque solo in presenza di Booker e Andy. Li ho immaginati molto presi dagli eventi drammatici che caratterizzarono quel periodo, sempre in viaggio e impegnati sul campo, con pochissimo tempo per riposare, soprattutto a Cernobyl. Oltretutto suppongo che negli anni Ottanta sarebbe stata una pessima idea (purtroppo!), per due uomini, scambiarsi effusioni in pubblico.

[7] Mi riferisco alla [Blue Grotto](https://www.ilblogdimalta.com/scoperta-blue-grotto-tuffo-natura-malta/). Sebbene non sia ancora stata a Malta mi sono documentata il più possibile. Date uno sguardo anche solo alla foto nel collegamento, perché per tanta bellezza l'immaginazione non basta.

[8]La questione religiosa, quando si tratta di questi due, è abbastanza spinosa. In questa storia ho deciso di prendere per buona la teoria per cui entrambi credono in Dio e pregano secondo la propria fede.

[9] In arabo: “mi sei mancato, amore mio” / “ti voglio”. 


	2. Seconda parte

[](https://postimages.org/)  
  


  
  
  
Quella sera una luna grande e piena inondava di un bianco chiarore gli antichi bastioni di _Żurrieq [1]_. La mite aria notturna portava con sé il profumo dolciastro e penetrante delle tamerici salmastre, lambiva i vostri abiti leggeri, vi spettinava i capelli e seccava le labbra. A Malta il mare era ovunque, anche nella brezza dispettosa che appiccicava la pelle e solleticava la punta del naso.  
Camminavi con ancora addosso l'impronta delle sue dita e il marchio rovente dei suoi baci, segni invisibili che però continuavano ad ardere come un fuoco inestinguibile sul tuo corpo.  
In quella grotta il tempo si era dilatato, azzerando i mesi appena trascorsi, riallineando l'universo così come si erano riallineate le vostre anime.  
Oh, non che si fossero mai allontanate davvero, questo sarebbe stato impossibile, perché attraverso i secoli erano infine diventate una cosa sola. Ma era pur vero che, nonostante il dono dell'immortalità, restavate due uomini fatti di carne e sangue, destinati malgrado tutto a provare bisogni, a scoprirvi sensibili alla fame, alla sete, ai più comuni istinti.  
Il corpo di un innamorato brama sempre la pelle di colui che gli appartiene, ed era stato quel bisogno incontrollabile a condurvi tra le rocce millenarie di quella baia, a tenervi avviluppati sott'acqua per un tempo che vi era parso interminabile.  
  
  
 _Sonno?_ Ti aveva chiesto Joe dopo aver cenato in un piccolo ristorante sul mare, i bagagli lasciati frettolosamente in quella villa a picco sul mare che chiamavate _casa_ e che dopotutto era l'unico luogo in cui vi sentivate davvero al sicuro. _Per niente_ era stata la risposta immediata. E nella tua testa risuonava un grottesco _dormiremo da morti,_ che era un po' come dire _mai_ , e che avevi accuratamente evitato di pronunciare, non sapendo quanto effettivamente potesse apparire divertente.  
Avevate passeggiato fianco a fianco lungo quei vicoli poco affollati – settembre era il periodo migliore per avere un po' di tranquillità – ridacchiando e guardandovi di sottecchi, avanzando lenti e ciondolanti tra quelle mura di pietra, sganciando gli sguardi solo per non perdervi la vista del vecchio mulino a cui eravate tanto affezionati.  
“Ho sentito che qualche anno fa c'è stata una tempesta” aveva detto Joe a nessuno in particolare, con l'espressione crucciata, fissando l'unica pala rimasta a penzolare sulle rovine dinnanzi a voi.  
“L'ultima volta funzionava...” avevi osservato in rimando, mordendoti il labbro per quel tono triste che proprio non eri riuscito a dissimulare.  
“Di certo lo faranno ristrutturare, è un'attrazione turistica e una bella fonte di guadagno.”  
L'ottimismo di Joe, che spesso e volentieri risultava anche piuttosto pragmatico, risultava sempre contagioso. Era un balsamo per il tuo costante e malinconico riflettere, l'unica cosa che ti tratteneva dall'arrovellarti e dal portare croci di cui potevi anche fare a meno.  
“Già” avevi convenuto, sorridendo fiducioso in direzione di quella solitaria pala superstite e riprendendo a camminare al suo fianco. [2]  
Ti sentivi ubriaco. Forse lo eri davvero, dopo la caraffa di ottimo vino bianco mandato giù ancor prima di iniziare a mangiare.  
Con le dita nelle tasche dei jeans e le maniche della sottile maglia oversize arrotolate fin sotto i gomiti, ti ritrovavi a mettere un piede davanti all'altro senza rendertene conto, senza riuscire a percepire la dura consistenza del pavimento sotto le suole consumate. Sentivi il corpo formicolare di una tiepida elettricità, tanto leggero che temevi potesse staccarsi dal suolo e iniziare a galleggiare a mezz'aria da un momento all'altro, se solo Joe avesse continuato a guardarti in quel modo per un istante di troppo.  
“Domani potremmo andare a Mdina...” aveva proposto dandoti una piccola gomitata sul braccio, come per mantenere un contatto che sembrava necessario alla sopravvivenza di entrambi.  
Avevi annuito distrattamente, dopo che una zaffata del suo profumo ti aveva riempito le narici, cavalcando un caldo refolo di scirocco.  
“O possiamo fare qualcos'altro” si era affrettato ad aggiungere dopo qualche istante di silenzio, “non so, magari Rabat... oppure ci facciamo un giro al mercato di Marsaxlokk. Compriamo due bei tranci di tonno e ce li facciamo alla brace! Tutto quello che vuoi, _habibi.” [3]_  
Tenendo lo sguardo ostinatamente puntato davanti a te, ti eri lasciato sfuggire un sorrisetto colpevole, perché il tuo ultimo pensiero era proprio cosa fare l'indomani e l'unica cosa che ti frullava per la testa era il ricordo di quel tardo pomeriggio nella grotta. Non ti era bastato, non eri soddisfatto e, anzi, se possibile ti ritrovavi più smanioso di prima.  
Volevi gettargli le braccia al collo e sfregare le tue guance glabre sulla sua barba bruna, ancora impregnata di sale e sole. Volevi baciarlo e farlo lì, sotto quella luna d'avorio, senza preoccuparti di niente e nessuno, come se foste gli ultimi esseri umani rimasti sulla faccia della terra.  
Per un momento, abbassando gli occhi arrossati dal vento sulle tue scarpe di tela, ti eri ritrovato a pensare che quella prospettiva non fosse poi così improbabile.  
“Ehi...”  
Quando ti eri voltato l'avevi sorpreso a squadrarti con un sorriso velatamente interrogativo.  
“Stavo pensando” avevi ammesso.  
“Tu pensi sempre troppo, Nicky.”  
E così dicendo ti aveva scompigliato i capelli con la mano, come si fa con i bambini, compiacendosi del piccolo disastro che ora ti ritrovavi sulla testa.  
Anche se non era tipico di te, avresti voluto propinargli un bel paio di affettuosi insulti, o magari vendicarti e infastidirlo a tua volta, ma ancor prima che potessi tirar fuori le dita dalle tasche per infilarle in quel cespuglio di ricci crespi, lui ti aveva spinto contro le mura del bastione, schiacciandoti col peso del suo corpo e premendo le labbra sulle tue.  
  
  
Se la passionale irruenza di Joe riusciva a sconvolgere la tua metà cosciente, la parte più profonda di te era sempre consapevole di ciò che gli frullava per la testa, e ti sorprendevi ad aspettarti esattamente ciò che sarebbe accaduto, nell'istante stesso che lo precedeva. Le vostre menti, i vostri corpi, le vostre anime, ogni cosa appariva leggibile per l'altro come le pagine di un libro tenuto sempre aperto. Sapevi che ti avrebbe baciato contro quel muro, anche se solo all'ultimo momento te n'eri reso conto, e avevi ignorato quel promettente formicolio sottopelle solo per il gusto di lasciarti sorprendere e sconvolgere.  
Vi eravate baciati come se il resto del mondo fosse davvero scomparso, ignorando l'allegro vociare di turisti poco lontano e la luce dei lampioni che vi privava della tetra corazza della notte, lasciandovi inevitabilmente allo scoperto.  
Vi eravate baciati perché era giusto, perché dopo quei mesi di fatica e dolore ve lo meritavate. E l'avevate fatto ignorando ciò che vi circondava, perché quello che l'umanità vi aveva inflitto nel corso dei secoli a causa di quell'amore considerato così sbagliato, così impuro e aberrante, non vi aveva mai davvero scalfito.  
Nonostante tutto, con lui al tuo fianco ti saresti creduto immortale anche se non lo fossi stato veramente. Ed era proprio così che ti sentivi in quell'istante, prigioniero tra il suo cuore e le antiche mura di _Żurrieq. Eterno. Invincibile._  
  
  
Nel vostro letto, tra le lenzuola che odoravano di talco e gelsomino, eravate rimasti svegli fino all'alba, ansimando e sussurrando, lottando in un corpo a corpo che come sempre vi avrebbe visti entrambi vincitori e vinti.  
Vi cercavate famelici e senza controllo come due fanciulli nella loro prima notte d'amore: distrutti dopo aver raggiunto il piacere, incapaci di resistervi già dieci secondi più tardi.  
  
  
C'è qualcosa di decisamente pericoloso nel rigenerare il proprio corpo a tempo record, nel regolarizzare battiti e respiri come se invece di un folle orgasmo ci si fosse appena svegliati da un pisolino ristoratore.  
Per secoli e secoli, nelle vostre notti d'amore e passione, non eravate mai davvero stanchi, mai sazi, mai pronti a dire basta, soprattutto dopo aver rischiato di perdervi, dopo aver sofferto e combattuto, dopo essere morti e risorti o aver visto l'altro fare altrettanto. Perché in qualche modo il sesso possiede in sé una tragicità che riconduce alla morte e che allo stesso tempo la scongiura.  
Anche quella notte, dopo pochi secondi, i morsi non dolevano più, i segni violacei sul collo si schiarivano a vista d'occhio, le linee rosse impresse sulla schiena dell'altro per un impeto incontrollabile svanivano in un batter di ciglia, come se non ci fossero mai state.  
E se normalmente dopo tre o quattro amplessi vi sentivate abbastanza appagati, finendo col crogiolarvi in un casto abbraccio soporifero, in quell'occasione sembrava impossibile riuscire a fermarvi.  
L'avevi preso e ti eri lasciato prendere decine di volte, e più vi prendevate, più vi bramavate. Il dolore svaniva in un soffio, il piacere sembrava dilatare il tempo per poi azzerarlo in un nuovo inizio.  
“Moriremo, amore mio” aveva ansimato Joe sul tuo petto, mentre ti muovevi sopra di lui aggrappandoti alle sue spalle. “Moriremo stanotte, lo so.”  
“Non potrei desiderare una morte più bella” avevi soffiato tra i suoi capelli, circondandogli il busto con le gambe e premendo i talloni contro la sua schiena.  
Quando facevate l'amore Joe era completamente in tuo potere. Anche quando era lui a prendere l'iniziativa, a inventare e condurre il gioco, agiva sempre e solo leggendoti nel pensiero e concretizzando i tuoi desideri più profondi, quelli che non esternavi mai a parole, come se fossi troppo puro per prendertene la responsabilità.  
In verità puro non lo eri di certo, non nel senso più comune del termine almeno. Eppure non chiedevi nulla, non l'avevi mai fatto, non era da te. E forse non ce n'era nemmeno bisogno, perché dopo quasi mille anni Joe aveva imparato ad ascoltare e comprendere anche il più insignificante brivido sulla tua pelle, a interpretare una fugace scintilla nei tuoi occhi o un impercettibile sospiro trattenuto.  
E quella notte, per la milionesima volta in poche ore, ti stava dando esattamente ciò che nemmeno sapevi di volere.  
“ _Bamot fiky, bamot fiky_...” ripeteva sottovoce, come se stesse recitando una delle sue preghiere. [4]  
Ma anche tu ti sentivi morire, mentre facevi scorrere i palmi sulla sua schiena contandogli le vertebre una ad una, come se fossero perle di un rosario. Ti sentivi vulnerabile in un modo che forse non avevi mai provato, e se dopo mille anni è ancora possibile sperimentare qualcosa per la prima volta, quella ne era la lampante dimostrazione.  
Non vi eravate mai spinti così oltre, non avevate mai perso la testa in quel modo, neanche poche ore prima, nelle acque chiare della Blue Grotto, quando più che i corpi vi eravate scambiati le anime, con tutta l'urgenza del caso, ma senza quella foga letale.  
“ _Fammi morire dentro di te_ ” ti supplicava nella tua lingua, che ormai padroneggiava come tu facevi con la sua, mischiandole e sovrapponendole, creando un dialetto solo vostro, che nessun altro avrebbe mai potuto comprendere.  
E forse quella notte avevate finito col morire davvero, col cuore che galoppava impazzito e che a un certo punto non aveva retto più, che era esploso nel petto di entrambi e che poi aveva smesso di battere, tacendo per un istante che era sembrato infinito e che pure vi aveva visto riaprire gli occhi all'unisono, esausti fra i cuscini impregnati di sudore, a cercarvi con il corpo e con gli sguardi, ritrovando il vostro amore immutato.  
  
  


[ ](https://postimages.org/)

  
  
“Buongiorno, mio adorabile carnefice” ti aveva sussurrato Joe, strofinando la punta del naso sulla tua nuca.  
Il mattino vi aveva sorpresi ancora addormentati, stretti in un abbraccio che sembrava impossibile da sciogliere. Vi eravate abbandonati al sonno solamente alle prime luci dell'alba e il cinguettio degli usignoli vi aveva riscosso dolcemente quando il sole era ormai alto nel cielo.  
Il vostro nido d'amore, così lo chiamava ironicamente Booker, era una vasta costruzione eretta nel XVII secolo, nel punto esatto in cui sorgeva un modesto tugurio dove vi eravate rifugiati poco dopo il vostro incontro, in seguito alla fuga da Gerusalemme. L'idea di demolirlo e rimpiazzarlo con qualcosa di più grande e accogliente era stata sua. Diceva di desiderare una reggia in piena regola dove trascorrere insieme le pigre estati afose e gli inverni più gelidi e ostili. Voleva costruire per te un imponente castello, come quello in cui eri cresciuto a Genova, con pregiati arazzi alle pareti e una dolce brezza marina ad accarezzare le imposte della tua stanza. Era come se in qualche modo cercasse di restituirti una parte della tua vita e della tua giovinezza di cui temeva potessi sentire nostalgia.  
In verità tu non avevi mai amato la tua casa, né la ricchezza della tua famiglia, o il tuo titolo nobiliare e gli obblighi insensati che ne derivavano. Eri partito per la Terra Santa senza voltarti indietro e, dopo aver incontrato Yusuf Al Kaysani, non avevi più pensato a quel mondo e a quella società così distante da ciò che eri realmente. Gli studi teologici, la piccola chiesetta di pietra a picco sul mare, col suo crocefisso di legno e la Bibbia ingiallita e consumata, le cavalcate sulla spiaggia la mattina presto... erano queste le uniche cose che facevi per te stesso e che ti ritrovavi a desiderare con malinconia, quando ti eri spinto lontano da casa. Poi però c'eri tornato con lui, a Genova, in diverse occasioni, ma non avevi mai rimpianto quelle mura spesse e il cipiglio severo dei tuoi genitori, né il disagio che provavi nel sentirti ingiustamente più fortunato di coloro che erano lì per servirti.  
Per questo, secoli dopo e al termine di una concitata discussione, avevi convinto Joe che non era necessaria una reggia, ma soltanto una casa che fosse a misura di tutti e due, accogliente e calda come l'abbraccio in cui vi crogiolavate ogni notte.  
Quella villa, che odorava costantemente di mare e rosmarino, custodiva tutto ciò che eravate stati e che continuavate ad essere, come un museo dedicato a voi, alla vostra storia, al vostro eterno amore.  
Amavi quegli spazi ampi e luminosi, i disegni di Joe incorniciati alle pareti dei corridoi, le scalinate di marmo che conducevano al piano superiore, i tappeti persiani per cui avevate abilmente contrattato secoli prima, in un affollato mercato di Dubai. Amavi il piccolo patio deliziosamente ombreggiato dai rami di mandorlo, il pozzo di pietra al centro del cortile, l'immensa biblioteca in legno, che occupava quasi un piano intero della casa e che, con le sue introvabili prime edizioni e gli appunti scritti a mano da un Dante Alighieri in pieno delirio, avrebbe probabilmente fatto gola a chiunque. Amavi i pavimenti, i soffitti, le tende morbidamente drappeggiate sulle grandi finestre quasi sempre socchiuse, le bianche mura secolari, erose in superficie dalle sferzate di un indomito maestrale. Ma più di tutto amavi quell'aroma dolce e familiare di piante aromatiche e spezie, un po' come se in quella terra situata esattamente a metà strada tra i vostri due mondi ogni parte di voi potesse trovare un equilibrio perfetto, anche i profumi che avevano impregnato la vostra infanzia, mille anni prima. [5]  
  
  
“Siamo ancora qui” avevi farfugliato senza muoverti, sentendo il corpo immobile e pesante al pari di una scultura di marmo.  
Non era una domanda, ma ti era uscita talmente impastata di sonno da farti sembrare più sbalordito di quanto non fossi.  
“Così pare.”  
Il suo respiro bollente ti accarezzava il collo, proprio all'attaccatura dei capelli. Il vostro odore, l'odore di quella notte folle e surreale, ancora aleggiava attorno a voi - su di voi - caldo, denso e rassicurante come un impalpabile bozzolo protettivo.  
“È stato incredibile” aveva mormorato Joe con voce roca. Poi, stringendoti più forte tra le braccia, l'avevi sentito borbottare qualcosa in un idioma antico, una parola che dapprima non avevi compreso ma che poi avevi riconosciuto e tradotto prontamente.  
“ _Piccolo_? Ho quasi mille anni anch'io, sai?” avevi protestato pigramente, stiracchiandoti come un gatto contro il suo corpo tiepido.  
Non avevi mai imparato bene il persiano, e anche Joe l'aveva abbandonato dopo pochi decenni dal vostro primo incontro, ma qualche parola riuscivi ancora a ricordarla. E comunque non era poi così diverso dall'arabo.  
“Tu ne hai novecentodiciassette, io novecentoventi” aveva puntualizzato mettendosi a sedere sul letto con aria presuntuosa. “Sono chiaramente più vecchio di te!”  
Subito gli avevi fatto notare, senza nemmeno prenderti la briga di voltarti verso di lui, che se foste stati due uomini comuni avresti avuto comunque le sembianze di un trentenne e che di certo non potevi essere considerato “piccolo”.  
“Dimostrerei comunque tre anni più di te, _hayati_ , resto sempre il più grande.” [6]  
Poi ti aveva spettinato i capelli, ridacchiando mentre si lasciava di nuovo cadere al tuo fianco.  
La verità è che certe volte ti piaceva sentirti un bambino tra le sue braccia, così come ti piaceva prenderti cura di lui a tua volta, difenderlo dalle insidie del mondo e salvarlo quando era necessario. E anche quando non lo era, in fin dei conti.  
Il rifugiarti in lui non ti aveva mai fatto sentire debole, così come lui non lo era mai stato nell'esternare apertamente le emozioni. Eravate uomini valorosi, guerrieri letali, eppure l'amore era sempre stato la vostra forza e la vostra salvezza. Eravate diversi eppure identici, sui piatti di quella bilancia immaginaria perfettamente equilibrata. Nessuno dei due surclassava mai l'altro, non sarebbe stato possibile anche volendo. Ci avevate già provato del resto, sotto il sole rovente del deserto, combattendo alla pari una battaglia impossibile da vincere.  
  
Dopo un giro a La Valletta e due cartocci di pesce fritto mangiati percorrendo i vicoli di quella cittadina brulicante di vita, il resto del pomeriggio l'avevate trascorso in spiaggia, distesi al sole, a godervi il rumore delle onde che si infrangevano lente e spumose sul bagnasciuga. Agli occhi dei pochi bagnanti presenti sul posto sareste potuti sembrare una semplice coppia di amici in vacanza insieme, con i vostri costumi colorati, la borsa frigo e l'ombrellone arcobaleno.  
Nessuno avrebbe potuto immaginare quello che avevate fatto la notte precedente. E se anche l'avreste sbandierato ai quattro venti nessuno vi avrebbe creduto, perché un essere umano non può avere più di venti orgasmi senza restarci secco. Anzi, forse ne bastavano molti di meno.  
“Mi piace come ti stanno” avevi constatato indicando i suoi Ray-Ban specchiati.  
Non avevi saputo resistere e glieli avevi comprati un paio d'ore prima, in un negozietto in centro. Joe adorava quel film... quel _Top Gun_ di cui tutti parlavano, in cui Tom Cruise sfoggiava proprio quel modello. [6b]  
“È il fascino dell'aviatore, Nicky!”  
“Stanno molto meglio a te, in realtà” gli avevi confessato con un piccolo sorriso timido, mentre si sedeva alle tue spalle e iniziava a spalmarti una densa lozione protettiva. Lui aveva sorriso mimando un languido bacio con le labbra, per poi iniziare a massaggiarti la schiena delicatamente.  
“Joe, si può sapere perché lo stai facendo? Se mi scottassi guarirei comunque in dieci secondi.”  
“Beh, voglio risparmiarti dieci secondi di sofferenza!”  
“Allora dovresti mettertela anche tu.”  
“Nah! Io non mi brucio mai.”  
Ti eri girato a guardarlo da sopra la spalla, con fare vagamente malizioso. Lo conoscevi talmente bene da decifrarlo a colpo d'occhio.  
“Almeno così posso toccarti” aveva ammesso a bassa voce, guardandosi attorno per rendere il concetto più chiaro.  
E all'improvviso ti eri ricordato del resto del mondo, dei bambini che ridevano e sguazzavano nell'acqua a pochi metri dalla riva, delle anziane abbronzate che si spalmavano la sabbia bagnata sui polpacci, convinte che fosse un toccasana per le ossa mangiucchiate dall'artrosi, dei pescatori che attendevano pazienti seduti sugli scogli, con una canna ritta e immobile in una mano e un panino mangiucchiato nell'altra.  
Avevi capito con troppi secondi di ritardo ciò a cui Joe si riferiva, perché nei momenti in cui i vostri occhi si agganciavano il resto sembrava svanire.  
Non ti saresti mai abituato al modo in cui il mondo percepiva e giudicava la fortuna che avevate. Semplicemente lo sopportavi e attendevi speranzoso che un giorno le cose sarebbero cambiate, ringraziando Dio per averti dato la possibilità di assistere a quel futuro miracolo, anche se a distanza di chissà quanto tempo. Joe, dal canto suo, avrebbe preso a testate chiunque si fosse permesso di giudicarvi o darvi contro, cosa che in passato vi aveva effettivamente causato parecchi guai, come generose dosi di frustate, notti in prigione, punizioni corporali varie e un paio di condanne a morte per eresia.  
Negli ultimi tempi vi eravate impegnati a risultare più discreti, le sue reazioni si limitavano perlopiù a paternali infinite su quanto tu fossi meraviglioso e su quanto potessero essere infantili e infondati i pregiudizi sul vostro sconfinato amore. In certe occasioni ti eri commosso, in altre avevi rimpianto quelle rapide ed efficaci testate.  
“È ingiusto” ti eri lasciato sfuggire senza rendertene conto. Lamentarti non era da te, non lo era mai stato.  
“Lo so” aveva risposto lui premendo il pollice tra le tue scapole, mordendosi il labbro per desistere dal baciarti i capelli.  
  
Cenare seduti a terra vi era sempre piaciuto, lo facevate fin troppo spesso quando eravate soli e soprattutto lì, tra i cuscini rivestiti in seta colorata, al sicuro tra quelle mura che erano per voi l'unica casa possibile.  
Quel pomeriggio, giù alla spiaggia, avevate scambiato due chiacchiere con una coppia di giovani sub italiani armati di fiocina. Alla fine, prima di salutarvi, vi avevano regalato un grosso polpo appena pescato.  
“Lo devi fa' bollito con le patate” aveva precisato mentre giungeva insieme pollice e indice, in un _ok_ che sembrava più una minaccia.  
Il concetto era semplice. O lo cucinavi con le patate, oppure quel polpo sarebbe morto invano.  
  
  
Dopo cena eravate rimasti distesi a pancia sopra su quei cuscini, lo stomaco pieno e la mente sgombra e rilassata, sospirando a occhi chiusi.  
Una roca voce di donna cantava dal giradischi accanto al camino spento, il profumo del prezzemolo fresco ancora si diffondeva dalla cucina, mischiandosi a quello più denso e corposo del caffè.  
“Non ci credo che giù al molo tu abbia comprato proprio questo 33 giri!”  
“Ehi, avevi detto di scegliere musica italiana!”  
Joe non aveva risposto subito, limitandosi a ridacchiare sotto i baffi senza sollevare le palpebre.  
“Che diavolo dovrebbe significare _sapor mediorientale_?” aveva esclamato poi, senza smettere di ridere. [7]  
Ti eri voltato aspettando che anche lui ti guardasse e, quando finalmente aveva aperto gli occhi, ti eri sorpreso ad arricciare le labbra, completamente rapito dalla sua bellezza.  
“Non ne ho idea. Però mi piace.”  
“La canzone o il _sapor mediorientale_?”  
 _Entrambi_ , avresti voluto rispondere, ma ti era uscito un semplice e sommesso “ _tu_ ”, che era molto più eloquente e accurato di qualunque altra spiegazione.  
Eravate rimasti così, immobili, smarriti negli occhi dell'altro per minuti interi, forse per ore, a non far nulla se non perdervi insieme in quell'impulso nascente, in quel desiderio costantemente condiviso.  
“Pensi di uccidermi anche stanotte?”  
Infine era stato lui a spezzare quel silenzio, scandito solo dall'ago del giradischi che tamburellava sul bordo del vinile.  
“Ci siamo uccisi a vicenda” avevi replicato. “Di nuovo, aggiungerei.”  
“Non è stato male, no?”  
“Per niente.”  
E pian piano avevi avvertito quella familiare carica elettrica invaderti lentamente, farti pulsare il sangue e vibrare il cuore, attirarti verso di lui con uno slancio incontrollabile.  
Lui lo sapeva. Lui sapeva sempre quello che provavi, quello che desideravi, quello che avresti voluto dire ma che avevi rimandato giù all'ultimo momento, consapevole del fatto che parlare tra voi fosse spesso inutile.  
“ _Ya'aburnee_ ” aveva mormorato senza smettere di fissarti.  
E tu ti eri sollevato su di lui in silenzio, adagiandoti sinuosamente sul suo corpo caldo e solido, certo del fatto che di lì a poco ti avrebbe scostato quella ciocca di capelli che ti copriva l'occhio destro.  
 _Ya'aburnee_ era la vostra parola, una delle prime di cui ti aveva insegnato il significato, quella che ti era rimasta incisa sul cuore quando l'avevi baciato per la prima volta e ti era parso di ricevere in dono la sua intera vita, attraverso il suo respiro nella tua bocca. Pronunciarla in quel momento sembrava assolutamente perfetto. Era un po' come se ti stesse dicendo " _seppelliscimi_ ", memore di quello che avevate fatto la notte precedente. [8]  
Nessuno ti avrebbe mai tolto dalla testa che la vostra immortalità non vi apparteneva davvero, che era un dono per l'altro, che il fatto di sapervi eterni a vicenda vi privava automaticamente della vostra più grande paura.  
Non saresti mai stato senza di lui, Joe non sarebbe mai morto e non ti avrebbe mai lasciato solo al mondo. Mai. Tanto bastava per te. E anche per lui, che gioiva esattamente della stessa cosa.  
  
  
E se quella notte avreste finito con l'uccidervi d'amore poco importava, perché sareste morti insieme e insieme avreste riaperto gli occhi, ritrovando in quelli dell'altro la bellezza della vita e l'ineffabile disegno di Dio. Avresti riscoperto la gioia di essere ancora vivo proprio come stai facendo ora, in quegli stessi occhi che ti guardano luminosi e che ti infondono una speranza quasi ingenua, forse persino folle, mentre sui monitor dietro di voi il ritmo delle pulsazioni si impenna e la paura vi abbandona del tutto.  
“ _Dovremmo tornarci_ ” pensi ad alta voce.  
“ _Sarebbe bello_ ” mormora Joe sorridendo, tornando con la mente lì dove siete stati insieme, nel luogo che chiamate _casa,_ e dove sai che tornerete.  
  


  


  


_ Fine _

  
  
  


[](https://postimages.org/)  


  
  


يقبرني

  
  
  
  
**ANGOLINO DELL'AUTRICE:**  
  
  
 _Salve a tutt*. Dopo tanto tempo sono riuscita a tornare su Efp con una nuova storia.  
Purtroppo non è stato un bel periodo per la scrittura, soprattutto per via di un plagio che ho subito tempo fa.  
Pensavo che non avrei scritto più nulla per un bel po', poi ho guardato The old guard. Niente da fare, mi è partita l'ossessione già dopo i primi venti minuti.  
Nicky e Joe non si possono non amare, mettiamoci che io provo una stima immensa per Luca Marinelli e le sue doti attoriali (ok, forse provo anche qualcos'altro ma ssshhhh), mettiamoci che le scene con loro due sono oro puro, mettiamoci pure che questa ship è CANON... come si fa a non impazzire??  
Anyway.  
Questo è ciò che ho immaginato io pensando a “quella volta a Malta”, spero che come idea vi sia piaciuta.  
La frase della canzone a inizio storia è di Coez, s'intitola “La musica non c'è” e mi fa troppo pensare a loro!  
Se vi va di farmi sapere cosa ne pensate mi fa piacere.  
Ringrazio Koa e Marta per aver letto il primo capitolo in anteprima e avermi dato il loro parere, grazie anche a chi ha recensito e a chi lo farà!  
Se vorrete entrare a far parte del nostro [gruppo](https://www.facebook.com/groups/713885476119114/?ref=bookmarks) Facebook sugli Immortal Husbands siete benvenut*!  
MissAdler_  
  
  
  
  
 **Note:**  


[1] Un comune di Malta situato nel sud dell'isola, con una popolazione di circa 10.000 abitanti.

[2] Ci sono tre mulini a Żurrieq: tal-Qaret, nella frazione di Nigret, ta’ Marmara e Xarolla, sul confine con il villaggio di Safi. Il **mulino Xarolla (quello a cui faccio riferimento)** è il più famoso perché ha ancora i suoi componenti originali ed è ancora funzionante. Realizzato nel 1724 per volere del Gran Maestro Manoel de Vilhena, il mulino fu danneggiato durante una tempesta verso la fine degli anni ’70 e smise di essere utilizzato. Nel 1992 il comune di Żurrieq ne iniziò il restauro, riportandolo allo stato originale e rendendolo di nuovo funzionante.

[3] Come nel capitolo precedente, in arabo: “amore mio”.

[4] In arabo: “muoio per te”.

[5] Mi sembra superfluo specificare che faccio riferimento alla villa che compare nelle foto in alto. Si tratta davvero di un'immobile in vendita a Żurrieq e io me ne sono letteralmente innamorata!

[6] Ovviamente arabo: “vita mia”.

[6b] Top Gun è uscito proprio in quell'anno! E penso che Joe starebbe da dio con quegli occhiali!

[7] Ebbene sì, il 1986 è anche l'anno di uscita di Bello e impossibile della Nannini. Ora ditemi che non parla di Joe, se avete coraggio! ;)

[8] Letteralmente significa "seppelliscimi" e si dice alle persone che più amiamo, con la speranza che vivano più a lungo di noi perché non saremmo in grado di sopportare la loro assenza. (fonte: [questa](https://www.facebook.com/ArabicwithMahmoud/photos/yaaburnee-%D9%8A%D9%82%D8%A8%D8%B1%D9%86%D9%8A-questa-espressione-libanese-%C3%A8-una-dichiarazione-di-amore-o-di-p/735854616614065/) pagina e altri siti trovati con Google)


End file.
